


Don't Give Up On the Dream

by headfrst4halos



Series: Awkward Virgin Kylo Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, PWP, attempted dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux won't stop working and go to sleep; Ren has an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up On the Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemNevada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SalemNevada).



> This was written by myself and @trash-can-fam for the lovely @salemnevada :) We hope you like it!

“Hux, you’ve already been up for two fucking days. Come to bed,” Ren says blearily, rubbing his eyes. Ren had woken up to an empty bed, a situation that he was far too familiar with. 

“I’ll be in in an hour, Ren,” Hux says, not looking up from his datapad. Hux told him he was going to bed in an hour three hours ago, according to the clock on Hux’s desk. 

“I swear I will drag you into this bed if you don’t get up right now.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there. Five more minutes,” Hux mumbles. Ren can see he has zero intent to come to bed within the next hour--let alone five minutes-- so he decides to take matters into his own hands. He throws the sheets to the side, huffing loudly as he jumps to the ground and pads over to Hux’s side. 

He plucks the datapad out of Hux’s hands, pulling his chair away from the desk.

“Ren! What do you think you’re doing?” Hux protests. 

Ren ignores him, sliding a hand under the general’s thighs and behind his shoulders. He hoists Hux up unceremoniously and deposits him onto the bed. Hux immediately tries to get up, so Ren crawls over him, pinning him to the bed. 

Hux squirms, trying unsuccessfully to unseat Ren’s muscled frame. Ren knows he’ll never be able to do so, but he doesn’t want to fall asleep laying on top of the general, so he summons the handcuffs he’d procured earlier in the day. He clamps one of them around one of Hux’s wrists, fastening the other cuff securely to the headboard. 

The look Hux fixes Ren with is positively murderous. Sputtering in rage, Hux practically shouts, “Release me immediately, Ren. Where did you even get these?”

“Phasma,” Ren says innocently. “Where else would I get them?”

Hux freezes. Eyes wide, he uses his free arm to grasp Ren by the front of his shirt and pull him forward until their noses were inches apart. Barely keeping his cool, he gets out through gritted teeth, “You did what?”

Confused, Ren says, “She’s the only other person with security clearance. I couldn’t exactly ask you.” 

“What exactly did you tell Phasma you needed them for?” Hux asks, still horrified.

“...to handcuff you to the bed? You won’t go to sleep, and I couldn’t exactly lay on you all night to keep you in the bed.” 

Hux releases Ren’s shirt and falls back down on the bed with a thump. He drags his hand over his face, saying, “Ren, people use handcuffs during sex. She thinks…” He trails off, watching as the implication of asking for handcuffs dawns on Ren. 

“But I wanted them for this,” Ren says, clearly mortified. 

“Yes, but Phasma doesn’t know that, does she Ren?” Hux asks, absentmindedly brushing a strand of Ren’s hair off of his face. “Wait, are you hard right now?”

Ren tries and fails to surreptitiously adjust himself so his crotch isn’t pressed against Hux’s stomach. “No.” 

Hux’s free hand manages to brush Ren’s erection before the Knight catches it and pins it to the bed above his head. 

“You are!” Hux says, smug. Ren flushes but pushes Hux’s legs apart, settling between them. 

“You are too,” Ren says, grinding their hips together. 

“To be fair, you did handcuff me to the bed. I had different expectations,” Hux says,pressing his hips up.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be too tired to leave this bed,” Ren announces without preamble. 

Hux snorts loudly. “Whatever you say, love.” 

Ren releases Hux’s hands, reaching for the waistband of Hux’s pants. Hux hears a tearing sound and he groans, yanking on a handful of Ren’s hair. “Those were custom made.” 

“You’ll get new ones,” Ren mumbles. He splays his hand and a bottle of lube appears. 

“You could always get up like the rest of us mere mortals,” Hux says snidely. The general regrets his comment as soon as Ren jams two fingers inside him without warning. 

“Fuck, Ren,” he grunts. “Can’t you--” Ren’s hand stills, leaving Hux to clench around his fingers as he tries to adjust to the stretch. 

“Shut up. Relax.” Ren’s teeth are at his throat. 

“I can hardly relax when you--” Ren’s mouth is pressed against his, his words lost in the Knight’s lips. The kiss is deep and sensual, hardly two words Hux would ever use to describe their previous encounters. He isn’t complaining, but the sudden gentleness throws him off-balance. 

The moment is promptly shattered when Ren removes his fingers slightly only to shove them back in with an uncomfortable amount of force. 

Hux grunts and bites Ren’s lower lip, causing the Knight to moan in pleasure but not pull away. He increases the pressure of his fingers. 

Hux uses his free hand to push at Ren’s chest. Gasping, he says, “Ren. Not so fast. Go slow.”

“No.” 

Hux cocks an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“I told you I was going to fuck you so hard you couldn’t leave this bed,” Ren says, running his thumb over Hux’s lips. “Weren’t you listening?” 

Hux reaches down, grabbing Ren’s wrist. “Since when did you get so confident?”

Amused, Ren easily extricates his wrist from Hux’s grip and slides down the length of his chest, his lips hovering over the general’s dick. 

“Since you stopped talking,” Ren mumbles before taking all of Hux at once.

Hux chokes on his response, groaning and burying his hand in Ren’s hair. 

Ren continues to drive his fingers into Hux’s body at a relentless pace, eventually adding a third. “Fuck, Kylo,” Hux groans.

“That’s the plan, darling,” Ren says, moving back up Hux’s body to bite at his throat. “You look so good like this.” 

Hux presses his free arm over his eyes, face reddening slightly. “Ren, don’t.” 

Of course Ren ignores him, instead slicking his cock with lube. Slowly he pulls his fingers out. To Hux’s embarrassment, he can’t hide the hiss of displeasure that escapes from between his teeth. Ren grins. 

“You can’t wait until I’m balls deep, can you?” Ren asks, brushing his tip against Hux’s ass. 

Hux groans. “Kylo, for the love of fuck, please don’t try to dirty talk me--”

The words die in his throat as Ren plunges into him--balls deep--just as he promised. The sensation is nearly too much, but Ren feels so wonderfully huge inside him and he doesn’t complain. 

Ren stills, grabbing Hux’s legs and pulling them over his shoulders.”Fuck, I love how flexible you are.” 

After a brief pause, Ren resumes pounding into Hux. Hux yanks at a fistful of Ren’s hair in response. “Oh, you're so tight--”

“Please stop talking,” Hux manages to gasp out before Ren’s giant hand is wrapped around his dick, pumping in time with the thrusting. 

He forgets about the lewd comment, forgets about everything for a few wonderful, blissful minutes as Ren fucks him into oblivion. 

He’s fairly certain Ren tried to dirty talk him again as they both came, but the blood had been pumping so loudly in his ears that he couldn’t hear the specifics and simply moaned in response. 

He melts into the bed as he feels the behemoth gently set his legs down and finally move from the bed. Idly he hears the Knight rummaging around for something. He realizes it was a towel when he feels the cloth rub up and down his inner thighs and-- 

Realization dawns. “Ren, did you come in my ass?” he mummers. He tries to sound angry, but it just ends up sounding groggy to his own ears. 

“You liked it,” Ren’s grin is impish. 

Too tired to argue for once, Hux huffs and turns his head away from the Knight, nuzzling against his own arm. A laugh rumbles low in Ren’s chest and he reaches up to release Hux’s wrist from the bed frame. 

Hux is so tired he doesn’t even bother getting under the covers. Damn Ren for being right, damn him for lifting him up ever so gently to place him under the covers, damn him for warming up the cold sheets with his furnace of a body…

“Told you I’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t leave the bed.” Ren’s lips leave little burning kisses on his already sticky skin, and he knows he is truly exhausted when he can’t even muster up the strength to think of a comeback. 

The last thing Hux hears before drifting off to sleep is the clink of the handcuffs as Ren places them on his bedside table.


End file.
